Passing Notes Marauders Style
by i'm okay now
Summary: What started out as an innocent class, passing notes between James, Sirius, and Remus reveals a long-kept secret....I suck at summaries. SLASH. SB/RL Rated T for suggestion.


Underlined: James

_Italics: Remus_

**Bold: Sirius**

--------------------------------------------------

Padfoot, please do us all a favor and stick your head down a toilet.

**No need to be hurtful.**

_Children, stop bickering._

**Yes MUM.**

I take that back. BOTH of you should stick your head down the toilet.

_I believe the poor toilet would be sick if it had Sirius' head unceremoniously thrust down it._

**HEY! It would not!**

Haha! Put down by one of your best mates! That's sad, Padfoot, that's just sad.

_Should I of kept that to myself?_

**Unless you want to resemble a slug.**

_I think I'll pass, thanks._

Drat! I wanted to see you as a slug, Moony!

_As I said, I think I'll pass._

**Darn you and your-your- your sensible-ness!**

_My what now?_

... I don't get it.

**I! Love Can-dee!**

_You scare me Padfoot._

**Yes, I know. I just like being random, really.**

We'd noticed.

_Yes. Yes, we had._

**Who ees dees "we"? Should I be jealous, Moony-kins?**

_I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about._

**Sure you don't...**

Erm... what ARE you two talking about?

_Nothing. And if it was something, you wouldn't want to know._

...RIIIIGHT...

**Moony, you're a really bad liar.**

_Sirius!_

**What? He wasn't convinced anyway. It doesn't matter now.**

What are you two TALKING ABOUT?!

**Mr. Padfoot reminds Mr. Prongs that he has the right to remain silent, and wishes to have no part in the following conversation.**

_Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Padfoot, and puts himself under a Silencing Charm before excluding himself from the following conversation as well._

Mr. Prongs is very annoyed, and is contemplating strangling his friends with his school tie.

**Ha! That flimsy thing couldn't kill the amazingness that is Sirius Black!**

_Mr. Moony seriously doubts that._

I thought you were under a Silencing Charm!

_Why yes, yes I am._

**Even when reinforced by magic, Moony can't keep his mouth shut.**

_What?! I don't even talk enough for that joke to make sense!_

**Not what I was talking about.**

_Oh. Okay, I agree._

What?

**Nooooooothing...**

It's always something with you, Padfoot.

**Okay, that sounded REALLY wrong in accordance to what I'm thinking about.**

_Ick._

**Yep.**

Okay, if you two don't come out and say what you've been hinting about all class, I will cease being friends with you for all eternity!

**Now, that's just silly. You can't do that and you know it.**

Only one way to find out.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_...Um. It seems I have missed something._

**We're giving up the secrecy deal and just bloody saying it so Prongs stays our friend.**

_What?! No way! If we tell him, there's still a **huge** chance of him not wanting to have anything to do with us ever again!_

???

**Oh. Forgot about that. Um...**

_Yes, very big UM._

***Awkward Silence***

What if I promise to stay your friend even if... I dunno, I wanna retch or something.

**Please, Moony? It's killing me enough as it is.**

_Okay, fine. But unless Prongs has a positive reaction, I want nothing else to do with this convo._

**Fair enough. All right Prongsie, ready for some mind-boggling news?**

Ready as I'll ever be.

**That's the spirit! All right, me & Moony are shagging. And oh look, the bell's ringing! Perfect timing, don't you think?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAT THE HELL!?!?!

**What about hell? That it's for those sentenced to eternal damnation? =) I love saying that...**

_What, eternal damnation?_

**Yeah. It sounds so hardcore...**

No it doesn't! And you two are....

_Oh, here comes that conversation again. I think I'll just go to the bathroom for a minute._

***grin* Can I come with you?**

_*rolls eyes* Sort things out with Prongs_

**Awwww...**

YOU TWO ARE SHAGGING?! AS IN YOU'RE GAY?!?

**Well, let's review the facts... I am sleeping with Moony. And we're both blokes. Yes, it would sure look like it... YES WE'RE GAY geez**

Okay... One last question.

**No all caps! You're not furious! Yay!**

Well, I'm not ecstatic... Neither of you ever... you know...

**What, fancied you or Wormtail and watched you dress?**

Yeah, I guess.

**Ha. No, we like EACH OTHER, most definitely not you or Peter. And we're too busy watching each other dress than to give a damn about you or Wormy being shirtless.**

Okay, getting over the WRONGNESS of this... I guess I'm okay with it.

**YOU ARE THE BEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!!!**

Yeah, I know.

**Hey Moony! Prongsie's okay with us!**

_You're joking._

**No, I'm not. Tell him like it is, Prongs!**

I AM NOT JOKING MOONY

_OHMYGODYESSSSSSSSS_

_Oh, btw YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!!!!_

LOL good.

**Hey Moony NOW can I go to the bathroom with you?**

_*rolls eyes* Yeah, sure. We'll be back Prongs._

Good thing Binns doesn't notice anything, huh?

**Damn straight.**

_Padfoot, look at that again and see the double meaning behind it._

**XD that's classic... And I didn't even notice!**

GO TO THE BATHROOM ALREADY

**Lol don't need to tell me twice!**


End file.
